Por Zero
by Aloysius Baco
Summary: Esta historia se centrara en el Akihiko Sei, como periodista japones que es invitado a la declaración de la nueva administración. Nada salió como esperaba, y le tocara combatir junto a la resistencia por el Nuevo Japón. Centrada en los ojos de un combatiente por su justicia y libertad.
1. Chapter 1

_Buenas a todos, aquí Suricatos2865 presentando un pequeño proyecto para inicio de año._

 _Lamento mucho mi ausencia, si es que alguien me veía; y con esto presento esto que ya llevaba algo en mente._

 _Es un mini-fic de 3 capítulos, se dedicara en los últimos capítulos de R1 en la historia de este._

 _Espero lo disfruten._

* * *

" **Por Zero"**

Por fin, los japoneses estaban dispuestos a lograrlo todo; por fin, la paz que todos debían darse estaba por comenzar. Euphemia Li Britania les convoco, una de las miradas más tiernas en todo el reino dictatorial, para una paz en donde ellos por fin tendrían derechos, era un deseo que nadie podría lograr sin los deseos celestiales de la joven princesa; aun si los ideales son totalmente diferentes debajo de las cortinas de humo.

El día de la ceremonia comenzó, las aves cantaban con ganas de ver un mundo lleno de igualdad, el cielo era todavía más azul que en otros días, seguramente la alegría le fue contagiada por pensantes humanos, llenos de creencias en un nuevo día. Las armas estaban apuntadas hacia la nada, creando una protección impenetrable a cualquiera que acercara su vista con mal gusto: no permitirían una escena inaudita en una reunión tan importante. Elevens, ahora en busca de un nuevo nombre, holeaban en los asientos de su perteneciente estadio, obteniendo hordas casi infinitas fuera de este recinto, todo era alegría en este gran palacio de la risa.

Euphemia levanto sus pequeñas piernas, elevando su espalda con gran seguridad, esperando, con pequeñas dudas, la aparición de un personaje espacial.

—¡Es Zero, apareció!

La nave, con su respetivo color obscuro con combinaciones de dorado, anaranjado y rojo dio su aparición como cualquier mago añoraría. Su capa ondeaba conjunto del viento, manteniendo su firmeza con cada uno de sus metros pasados hacia la princesa.

—¡Así que llego!

La euforia de la princesa marco un sinfín de dudas en los espectadores, solo los conscientes de su situación. Gawain, el robot perteneciente a esta importante persona, bajo distancia entre ella mientras esta agradecía su llegada con ternura.

Todo cambio al son de sus siguientes palabras, esperando tener un encuentro en privado con su anfitriona. La ceremonia se prolongó más de lo esperado, tomando sin lugar a dudas los reproches y paciencia de la mayoría de humanos en el lugar.

Un hombre, con prolongado cabello obscuro y un rostro claramente de origen japonés, dio sus leves disgustos contra estas acciones.

—Que está pasando…

Muchas personas le conocían como Akihiko Sei, con una clara edad mayor a los 20, tocaba con su tacón de su zapato desesperadamente por su falta de tiempo. De igual forma, pequeños choques de sus neuronas pensaron en que le diría a su jefe sobre su larga espera. Por alguna razón, el mismo no lograba capacitar por lo ocurrido. Pero, gracias a que dejo esto de lado, logro tener uno de los asientos principales y más cerca de toda la edificación, planeaba grabarlo desde primera fila por su gran orgullo, enviando todo hasta su familia que se mantenía en un lugar desconocido para él.

—¡A todos aquellos que se proclaman Japoneses, tengo un favor que pedirles —Euphemia volvió, con una pequeña pistola de color plata en su mano—. ¿Podrían morirse?

Se vio a Zero de reojo, pensando en todo lo que estaba escuchando y grabando con su móvil.

—¿Eh?... —El destrozo en su voz estaba claro, enmascarado de una confusión nada placentera.

—Eh… Espera que se suicidaran, ¿no lo harán?

—¿Qué estás diciendo… princesa? —dijo Akihiko, escupiendo una de sus últimas palabras en boca; desconcertado, angustiado.

Y, fuera de cualquier cordura y control sobre su cuerpo, aclamo.

—Entonces, ¿podrían los soldados acabar con ellos? ¡Es un genocidio!

—N-No… Esa no es usted, princesa, esto…

Eco de un disparo, nada más. Este hombre se encontraba justo detrás del hombre que recibió el disparo, directo en el corazón, lanzando su sangre al rostro perdido del ser. Fue así como los gritos empezaron, en expansión, a un punto de la locura.

Palabras se explicaron entre los que se encontraban sentados, impacientes por lo sucedido. Dalton, un gran general, intento hacer entrar en razón a su mayor. Recibiendo solo un disparo como respuesta. Nada obtuvo un sentido ni una razón con el paso de los segundos, largos y grandes segundos.

Las palabras de la princesa ya no llegaban a los oídos del hombre ni a los de nadie, con una pegatina de "Eleven" en su mente al menos. Recuperando su principal de medio de protección, el miedo, giro sus piernas y se dirigió, con gran potencia, a la entrada más cercana; su vida dependía de ello, Akihiko perdió todo en esto, todo gracias a la princesa. Nada sonó en sus oídos, pronto se llenaron de disparos sobre la piel de los que aspiraban una igualdad.

Se aventó sobre la entrada, cayendo de pecho y dañándose su liviano ser, enfurecido por sus acciones irracionales. Su sueño se derrumbó con las palabras de su mayor ídolo. Junto a la pared obscura, el hombre se deslizó hasta tocar el piso, escuchando con sus pocas energías los disparos en el recinto. Toco su cabeza en negación, negó, negó y volvió a negar. No quería creerlo, no podía creerlo, jamás…

Un soldado de Britania entro al lugar donde estaba derrumbado. Muchos de los antes llamados "japoneses" cargaron contra el lugar, y empezó la lluvia de sangre. Vacío el cargador sobre los nombrados, desplomando el líquido rojo sobre el lugar sin ningún remordimiento o duda; por lo menos 10 de ellos murieron en el intento, y los otros golpearon sin vergüenza al soldado desarmado, desmembrándolo con solo puños y nada más. Esto ya no era solo un genocidio japonés.

No tenía otra razón de seguir, ¿realmente siguió todos esto años a la princesa dulce solo para recibir esto? ¿Esto terminaría así? Viendo el cuerpo destrozado de el soldado, noto que todos los que consiguieron hacerlo, fueron eliminados o simplemente huyeron, dejando su cuerpo al aire libre de sus ojos, especializado en ver cada uno de sus detalles. Lo que importaba era el arma descargada, junto a cargadores completos listos para eliminar a sus enemigos, los guerreros de Britania.

No tenía idea de disparar, solo lo había visto en películas o como entrenamiento de su hermano, pero simplemente ya no le importaba: si se iba del mundo, se iría con una o dos cabezas de los demonios encarnados. Agarro el arma con firmeza, tras varios intentos logro poner el cargador en su respectivo lugar, cargo el arma, sostuvo el gatillo con sed de sangre.

—Después de todo, los humanos son así… —Camino, desconsiente de su destino, hacia la entrada de donde provenía—. Euphemia Li Britania, la sangre de mis hermanos esta derramada, eres un demonio que solo actúa de acuerdo a sus deseos… te maldigo, te detesto, te odio, te repudio, te… —Las palabras se siguieron escupiendo de su boca—. Creí en ti mierda, ¡creí en ti! Ahora… solo queda tu cabeza.

Las palabras simplemente salieron sin preguntar; se impulsó sin deseos de vida, y apunto el arma especialmente a donde Euphemia se encontraba hace ya unos minutos. No le importaba donde estaba, ni quien era, solo quería matar a alguien, a alguien con sangre de Britanina.

* * *

 _Como fina, quiero aclarar que serán capítulos cortos, única y solamente eso._

 _Cualquier error u otro aspecto, pueden informarme con todo respeto, yo aclarare y renovare el fic con todo lo dicho._

 _Gracias por leer._


	2. Chapter 2

**"Por Zero"**

Se filtró la luz por las pupilas de Akihiko, observando el cementerio creado por sus anteriores defensores. Una razón exacta sobre esto era la distracción de muchos de los soldados por un robot deparándoles con concreto estado de adrenalina, incluido a el que apuntaba con dificultad hacia ellos.

Un pelotón de militares se cubrían en las sillas disparando contra el gran gigante que eliminaba sin misericordia a todos los que observaba. Distraídos, no se dieron cuenta del tormento que les vendría por sus propias espaldas. Dos de los doce disparos penetraron el cuerpo de uno de ellos, gritando de dolor y cayendo al piso, muerto; para que—el retroceso y potencia del arma con una mala posición de disparo— lastimara al hombre dolorosamente parte de su cabeza al apuntar. El segundo cubierto por las bancas volteo, observando a su extremadamente sentimental agresor, Akihiko Rei. Apunto y presiono su gatillo, acelerado. Las balas reventaron los asientos cerca de Akihiko, obligándolo a cubrirse en los pedazos de ellos hasta que terminara de disparar, lastimado.

—¡Cúbranme!

El soldado salió de su línea de defensa y se acercó, recargando el arma al asegurarse de que no saliera de su asiento. Intentaba salir de él, era siempre incapaz por el fuego de cobertura de uno de los militares que le cubrían, pronto llegaría su final. Un gran estruendo, el ambiente termino sus estruendos de pólvora, todo era silencioso. Akihiko salió, su adrenalina había frenado de momento, no tenía idea de lo que vería.

El humano que antes agredía de su vida había sido totalmente aniquilado por el titán metálico, el cuerpo se desplomo sobre el piso, y el titán elimino a sus contrincantes en segundos. Antes de disfrutar el desplome, Akihiko tomo de su cabeza lastimada, dando un pequeño rio de glóbulos rojos que se dirigía a su cachete derecho, y goteaba desde la barbilla hasta el piso.

Las pisadas crecieron, y una persona salió del gran monstro gigante con un gran enojo, siendo disfrazado de preocupación al ver de la necesidad del hombre.

—¿Estas bien? —Salto hacia el piso, notando su gran configuración japonesa—. Gracias por disparar, no habría sido capaz de encontrarte… lo siento que hayas tenido que ver todo esto.

Sin respuesta, el gran golpe le había aturdido algo. No noto su gran cumulo de sangre hasta unos segundos tarde, donde le sostuvo con su mano derecha, usando su cuerpo como pared para su caída mente.

—¡Tenemos que llevarte a un médico, rápido!

—No… —Le agarro del hombro—. Por favor… llévame con Zero.

—Hey, hey, espera; llevemos las cosas con calma. No sé de dónde eres ni como….

—¡No me importa! Solo quiero… matarlos.

Minutos, minutos pesados y helados de silencio, pensando en qué hacer con el odio del hombre.

—Tu disparo está muy mal dirigido, las armas no se toman así, necesitas entrenamiento.

—No me importa…

—No entendiste. Es un gusto tenerte en la Orden de los Caballeros Negros; soy Ohgi, y con gusto te enseñare a disparar decentemente, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

—Gracias…

No era notorio, pero este general delos caballeros, Kaname Ohgi, estaba irradiando un aura de odio y repulsión hacia los guerreros de Britania. Si no hubiera sido por esto, quien sabe que sería de Akihiko.

Las cosas pasaron demasiado rápido, no obstante, con todo lo que logro aprender y entender del hombre sería capaz de crear lo que él veía imposible desde el principio.

…

-¡Tienes que ser un guerrero, Akihiko!

Su hermano le llamaba, queriendo que su hermano formara parte de su familia de guerreros, implantando lo que su abuelo, bisabuelo y tatarabuelo habían logrado con los años y años de enseñanzas. En parte, quería obligarlo a una decisión.

—¡Mi trabajo se encarga de más cosas de las que un guerrero cree! No nos subestimes, nosotros somos las voces de la gente…

—Venga —Su padre, ya a una mayor edad, los separo—, no hagan a este viejo levantarse.

—Pero, padre, ¿cómo puedes aceptar esto de tu propio hijo?

—No lo acepto, lo apoyo.

—¡Sigue sin tener sentido!

—Los guerreros son igual de útiles que cada uno en esta sociedad, todos formamos de una pirámide construida por cada una de las personas presentes. Si es lo que quiere, déjalo ser.

—Lo sé, y lo entiendo, pero en estos momentos nuestra nación nos necesita más que nadie, no podemos…

Akihiko abandono la sala, saliendo de su hogar, como de costumbre, y yendo al parque que siempre asistía. Su hermano y padre se quedaron con las ganas de hablar de nuevo, solo tragándoselas con un sabor agridulce en la boca.

—Que hijos tan desastrosos.

—Da igual lo que piense, tarde o temprano tendrá que aceptar su realidad, no todo se lucha por las palabras.

—Tal vez —Suspiro, sosteniendo un emblema algo extraña de color plateada en la mano—. Pero, tal vez le toque algo diferente que a nosotros. No me digas que no serias feliz viendo a tu hermano feliz.

—¿Por quién me pintas, padre?

—Por mi hijo.

Sonrieron, en parte olvidaron algunas de sus peleas como 3 hombres solos en una casa, siempre las tenían desde pequeños, lanzando bombas y disparos a cada uno, una familia normal.

—Tienes razón, seguro saque la personalidad de mama.

—Más que seguro, jovenzuelo.

—Da igual, padre, me estoy secando, ¿quieres algo de tomar?

—Un jugo de naranja.

—A la orden.

El chico salió de su hogar sin intentar buscar a su hermano, tarde o temprano aparecería, como siempre. Además, el desde hace ya unos días tenía que avisarle algo muy importante.

—Espero sepas cuidarte solo, Akihiko.

…

—¡Anuncio aquí y ahora que recuperaremos nuestra independencia de Britania! Pero, ese no será el resurgimiento de él antiguo Japón. ¡No cometeré el estúpido error de repetir la historia! ¡Vamos a crea un nuevo Japón! Será un país abierto, listo para aceptar a cualquiera, sin importar su raza, pasado o ideales ¡Un lugar donde el fuerte no oprima al débil, un país con dignidad! —Abrió sus brazos; preparado, listo, en el antiguó estadio donde,seria implantado por los deseos de libertad, tomados por las armas—Su nombre será ¡Estados Unidos de Japón!

Gritos, alegría, venganza. Todos, en un unísono, gritaron el nombre de su nuevo líder, que les daría lugar a una independencia total, una alegría inigualable. Entre ellos, estaba Akihiko, repleto de toda la rabia del mundo, traicionado por la persona en quien confiaba más desde lo sucedido en la Torre, donde Zero logro salvarlos a todos.

—¡Zero, Zero, Zero!

Esta vez, todos corrieron, tomaron el paso y eliminaron a cualquier con la nacionalidad de Britania en nombre, dispuestos a recuperar el territorio antes perdido del nuevo Japón, Estados Unidos de Japón.

«Como me pude perder por todo ese odio… realmente soy patético»

Akihiko, en casa de su padre, abandonada desde hace mucho tiempo. Tomo una placa, representativa del gobierno anterior, el Japón antes de la invasión de Britania, guardada desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Hermano, dame tus esperanzas; padre, madre, mándame tus condolencias.

En traje militar, tomo su placa y la dejo en un bolsillo bien asegurado. A punto de retirarse de su hogar, y recoger armas junto a sus nuevos aliados, se detuvo en corto antes de partir.

—Me muero de sed…

Era de tarde, abrió el refrigerador, se sirvió de un jugo de naranja que llevaba ahí ya unos meses, según su fecha, todavía no estaba caduco, para o no para su suerte.

Todo el odio que sintió, todo el asco que sintió, todo de todo, lo desplomaría sobre estos dictadores, sabia lo imposible que era controlar sus sentimientos, pero ahora lo lograría, estaba seguro. Derramaría toda la sangre que tuviera, con tal que su objetivo se cumpliera.

«Me volveré el héroe que siempre deseaste, hermano. Te tengo en mi corazón, ahora, por favor, ayúdame este día. Te juro que retomare Japón, el que todos algún día deseamos» Desplomo el vaso, vacío sobre la mesa de madera «La princesa fallo, pero, este nuevo líder no habla solo con su boca, Zero no fallara, no dejare que falle»


End file.
